The Crunchy
The Crunchy is a chatroom owned by Kongregate founder Jim Greer.The members of The Crunchy are generally racist. There are rarely are moderators who lurk in this room, except Hunkadunkus who was once called there and decided to stay, and modcalls are recommended. 'Trolls of the Crunchy' OnceFuzzy '''A Troll that trolls for no reason, other than to piss people off, usually "Trolls" Using repitition of homosexual terms. Considered to be a "Fag" by most of the chat. '''Fartman '''An old troll that generally trolls anyone he doesnt like, he uses Intellegent insults, and tries to find what makes people angry, and pushes on that spot until the person breaks down. Hasn't been in The Crunchy lately. We assume he quit Kong to do more important things in life.' 'Vigilante Mods''' These are Trolls that troll for the good of the crunchy, They are the unoffical, unpaid protectors of the Crunchy, They are not mods but they do have the ability, In a way, to silence people. IndragonWandris '''A troll that only trolls when something he approves of is insulted, or when asked. Dislikes those who lie, and those who act like whores, or the generally pretentious regulars in some rooms. Usually trolls using intellegent ideas. Usually Teams up with Thelaw13, YouisTrollin, and sometimes Qwertybeef. '''Qwertybeef A troll that hates childish acts, if there is an underaged person in "His Crunchy" he will use semi-intellegent insults to make them get out, If it doesnt work, he teams up with Thelaw13 or Indragon. Enjoys pissing people off and insulting their culture. "He's a douche." -kdog Thelaw13 '''A troll that trolls when people piss him off, usually uses blunt insults, sometimes teams up with IndragonWandris, YouisTrollin, or Qwertybeef. '''YouIsTrollin A troll that seeks information, he becomes friends with people, and slowly gain their info, and use it against them. Teams up with IndragonWandris or Thelaw13. 'The Crunchy Rituals' *!g is said when an individual "Lost The Game" *Sometimes the lyrics to a rick roll are typed. *Hazing or testing the newer users for character. *The internet hate machine, the more you hate on us, the more we hate on you. *Saying Helloaphant to greet "KodakKitty3" (Kodakkid3) when he enters the room. 'Prominent Users' 'Ancient Crunchy Users' Ancient Crunchy users are the people who were prominent users of The Crunchy about two years ago, when the fun started. Steepslope Qwertybeef Personnel Kitty511 'Regular Users' These users are users that have recently, within a year or two, became regular users. istealcrayons despite his name, is a nice person. He tends to go on Kongregate and chats in "The Crunchy" during summer almost everyday. He plays minecraft but struggles putting mods and playing multiplayer on it. Kitty511 is an old regular to The Crunchy. Like cats and is usually nice to everyone, but if you are a redneck, YOU WILL FEEL HIS WRATH! Garde123is a Grammar Nazi, and is a Canadian, eh? He also plays Minecraft. Jashu is German. He rants about kitties and eats donkeys for breakfast. This line was completely made up, probably by Garde123. Jashu is a Grammar Nazi, and you are warned not to misspell or use improper grammar for ANYTHING while he is in the chat room. The consequences are severe. Qwertybeef Has been in the crunchy for over 2 years now, He thinks that America > All other Nations. 'Nuff Said GerFuncle is the Some Random Person of the chatroom. BlargElite is the unofficial avatar maker for the chatroom and is in it nearly everyday. Seapig77 is a less prominent user but helps people when they need it. Dman2121 is in The Crunchy whenever he has a chance to, he is best friends with many of the regulars in there. RCGamer10 is a somewhat new user to The Crunchy. He joined Kongregate quite a while ago but wasn't very active in the community at that point in time. He has recently rejoined the Kong Club and frequents the Crunchy (when he's not playing Elements at least). He plays and enjoys Minecraft and Terraria and likes funny YouTube videos (doesn't everyone?). Darver is new to The Crunchy. His username is actually darver but at the time of making his account he had no typing skills. He is in the The Crunchy whenever he is not checking Buffet Of Goodness (He is a retired regular there.) Speedking017 is a bit of a troll but thats 'cause he is an unofficial 'Guard of The Crunchy', but he enjoys winding down with a bit of playtime and chattage in The Crunchy. He is friends with a few regulars such as Jashu and Personnel and is always up for a good laugh and swears his allegiance to the Crunchy and will fight to the death for it. IndragonWandris is the resident anti-hero. Intelligent, witty, and easily moved to anger, Indragon is the paragon of personality and a living encyclopedia of music. But one of the best friends you could have, if you cross or lie to him, you will know about it. Will often troll anyone who lies, or acts like a "slut". Trolls the trolls. The epitome of an anti-troll, thus, anti-hero. Thelaw13 has been in The Crunchy for over two years now. He is often on his own chat game he made, Pro Chat. He often loses the game, causing people in The Crunchy to rage. (!g Inventor) Hunkadunkus The one Mod that dares to enter the Crunchy, Hunk fits in perfectly with the regulars. He says he isn't prominent enough to be in this section but he is because Speedking017, IndragonWandris & Jashu said so. :D KodakKid3 is a user of the Crunchy, and is on almost everyday during summer or the weekend. He is known as KodakKitty, Kitty for short. If you have a problem calling a guy Kitty, call Him Kodak.He does not know how to describe himself, besides that he hates when people mention them losing The Game, causing him to lose too, and that he is KodakKitty, the god of Kittyaphants, a Cat-Ellephant hybrid. He will say Helloaphant as he enters The Crunchy, or shout at Jashu for preventine Helloaphant. MUSICGURL23 is a user of The Crunchy, and can usually be found playing Shellshock Live with or against other member of The Crunchy, though can easily be defeated in a 1 on 1 battle against KodakKid3. Omegareaper7 is frequently in and out with bad internet. Not much else to say. Sirtoinou is the French touch of the room. He tends to rage when you ask him why french people are smelly or why they surrender all the time. Considers Indragon as a demi-god and will always listen to his epic stories. Is trolling on his spare time. kdogkiller86: is known to be somewhat pyscotic and if asked would not deny. Also he is known to have at least one of every known small arms weapon somwhere near him. Although very violent when provoked, tends to be very playful. VERY against people who bully others aka trolls. Crunchy, The Crunchy Crunchy, The